Hayter's Folly: Extended
by littlexsiren
Summary: After defeating Sandman, Krieg and Maya have a little fun in the most unexpected way. Rated M for a reason, if you are uncomfortable with smut or foul language then maybe this isn't for you. This is a one-shot and my first fanfic. Creative Criticism is welcome. Enjoy!


He towered over her, his barrel-chested physique was coated in a sheen of sweat and blood that made him look like an embodiment of Ares himself.

The Psycho went into a blinding rage of bloodlust once the bandits attacked, he took the utmost pleasure in bathing, quite literally, in their blood – he was soaked from head to toe. It painted his mask; it stained his hair, his clothes, and his weapon. It was nothing but pure _pleasure_ for Krieg.

" **STRIP THE FLESH!** "

Krieg's chest heaved slowly as his eyes raked over his comrade's form, a soft maniacal laugh played on the edge of his breath, muffled by the cowl like gasmask that hid his mouth from sight. _**She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen**_ _._ Oh how he loved the sight of her like this, his little Siren; she was every bit his fantasy all bloodied up.

Her beryl tresses were matted with the gore of their victims, the body fitting cat suit and pants combo she was so fond of wearing was smeared with it. Next to a mass genocide of an entire cult of bandits, seeing her like this was the kind of thing that had him rearing to go. _**Control…we need to have…control.**_

His inner voice kept telling him, even the saner of the two halves was having a hard time with his precious control…

Maya supported herself with her elbows as he loomed over her, gawking silently at her form. The battle went as expected…it was a success, Krieg was always sufficient at getting the job done when he was able to go on a homicidal rampage. Her eyes took in the sight of him standing there, holding her under his predatory gaze.

He was _dangerous._ He was _chaotic_. Most of all he was oh so _tempting._

Her ears picked up the faintest sound of his laugh, even through the barrier of his mask, and it was enough to make her shudder with anticipation. Soft eyes had clouded over with lust by that point, her keen vision made every little detail about him more noticeable.

She saw the blood roll down his statuesque build; the way it covered the muscles on his chest perfectly, all the way down to his toned abs had her mouth going dry.

"Krieg…" His name on her lips, just barely above a whisper in her heavy breath, was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. Struggling for control, he almost had to tear his eyes away from her.

It was too much at this point; the way she looked at him, the way she said his name. So he closed them, in a pathetic attempt to will all of the emotion away. But he couldn't – no not with the way he heard her breath hitch in her throat, the way her eyes glazed over with _that look_.

All of it made him strain against the fabric of his pants; an audible growl tore from his lips as he brought his hands up to his face. _**Control…**_ It was a feeble attempt at best; he couldn't afford to make any wrong moves with her. Not his little Siren.

Krieg tried to shake the thoughts from his head, trying to clear the haze that was lust from his mind, but as he looked up again and saw her laying there… _panting_ …her lithe body painted up like a horror show…

"Krieg…" She whined again, calling out to him. Her voice held all the things that didn't need to be said. Her need was evident; surely he could see that couldn't he? That was it. He was finished. The moment his name left her mouth his control had been broken, and no amount of pleading from his inner voice could stop him. He had withheld from his desires for too long; every mission, every moment spent with her, this was the end of it.

Within seconds his strong arms were reaching down for her, swiftly dragging her to her feet only to slam her against the boulder in the middle of the arena that resided in Hayter's Folly. The air was knocked out of Maya's lungs once her back collided with the hard exterior, almost immediately she started to struggle in his grip.

Krieg only watched, his head tilting to the side, his little Siren was fighting him? No, this would not do. He needed her still…he needed her _begging._

A rough hand wrapped around her delicate little throat, he groaned at the way it felt to have her so vulnerable to him. It would be so easy to snap her neck, to choke the life right out of her. Gods, it only made him that much more uncomfortable in his clothing.

His hard, husky body pressed tightly against her. Slowly his free hand reached for his mask, and in one fluid motion he had thrown it to the ground.

The Psycho inhaled a deep breath, only to let out a loud agonizing groan. _**She smells divine.**_ The inner voice had said, he wanted her – they both wanted her. Krieg dipped his head down into the crook of her neck, his tongue taking the liberty to taste her skin while his other hand started to caress her body, feeling her softness " **I taste the gore, and I smell the crying... AND I WANT MORE! I want to bathe in your flesh!** "

Maya inhaled a shaky breath at the feel of his rough hand wandering her body; already she was becoming so aroused just by his touch." Is it really you in there, or your bloodlust?" It was more or so a simple question, one that she really didn't care had an answer.

Was this really Krieg? Or was this the aftermath of going into Bloodlust? Was she going to be ravaged by a mindless psycho, or was he coherent?

 _ **She's not scared of us. Show her. You must show her that it isn't just a side effect. We want her. Make her understand.**_ His inner monologue had made a valid point, because too many times he had undergone bloodlust and the side effects weren't so pleasant. He is himself. He is lucid. He **is** Krieg. This is no climax of bloodlust, this is all the pent up sexual tension.

Show her? He needs to somehow get it through to her that he is conscious. Slowly Krieg lifted his head up; pulling away from her neck was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do. He leaned his forehead against hers as he slowly opened his eyes. The hand at her throat gently slackened," **I'm here pretty lady.** "

The Siren's heart almost stopped when she looked at him, when she heard him speak. He was conscious; this was Krieg… **her** Krieg. And the thought of that was almost as arousing as what he was going to do to her. In a flash he closed the distance between them, his mouth was on her in a second covering her own. She let out a soft mewl when he kissed her, they never had much physical contact other than the necessary.

Surprisingly he wasn't half bad, kissing a Psycho – kissing Krieg was like nothing she had ever experienced. It wasn't gentle or tender, it was ardent and demanding. He was doing things to her mouth that she never thought could be possible from a simple kiss. It sparked a fire inside of her, setting her skin ablaze. Within seconds she could feel the heat pooling between her legs and it made her very core ache.

Maya's knees buckled and her thighs rubbed together to try and soothe the ache between her legs, but it was no help. She needed something more; she needed a more physical route to dull the spasm. The kiss was making her skin crawl, tiny shivers crawling up her spine. Each time he stroked his tongue against hers it felt as if he was fucking her with his mouth.

Immediately she found herself thinking about how it actually would feel if he was _fucking her with his mouth._

 _ **Our little Siren is too overdressed for this situation. Handle it.**_ No seconds thoughts were needed, obediently he followed his instincts. With a growl Krieg was pulling out of the kiss, leaving a trail of wet kisses down the side of her jaw as he traveled to her neck. He ran his tongue over the junction between her neck and her shoulder and lightly began to suck at the creamy flesh.

His hands roamed, sliding over her shoulders then to cup her breasts in his massive hands. _**Gods she feels so right in our hands.**_ He squeezed her ample breasts in his hands and forced a moan out of her. She tilted her head back against the rock wall and pushed her body up into him, loving the feel of his hands.

The Psycho moved his hands from her breasts, to her full hips, almost shuddering violently at how she felt in his hands. He hooked his fingers in the waist of her pants and ripped it off, he saw the way her body jerked and it only made it that much more exciting. One hand stayed at her hip while the other traveled back up her middle. He took pleasure in how she watched him; how her breath hitched in her throat just waiting to see what he did next.

His large hand came to the valley between her bound breasts and he grabbed the collar of her cat suit, " **We have to squeeze the whimpers out of you…** " Krieg leaned back, this was one thing he wanted to watch, he wanted to see her every reaction. His grip tightened on her collar and in one fluid motion he ripped it off of her, the force made those creamy breasts bounce.

She whimpered feeling so exposed in front of him – so self conscious, as she tried to cover herself Krieg was immediately pulling her arms up above her head, snarling his warning. He was not going to let her cover herself, not in front of him.

His brown hues glossed over with pure unadulterated lust, he released her hands from their prison, because he wanted – no needed to have his hands over her body. His rough hands traveled all over her, a hand at her hip rubbing softly while the other hand grabbed onto her breast to gentlly knead and mold it. His lips found their way back to her neck and he began to trail hot kisses down her throat to her luscious breasts.

"Ahh, Krieg…" His name left her lips, her tone completely filled with pleasure as he handled her body. She was desperate.

Maya watched the onslaught of his mouth as his hot tongue stroked over a very aroused nipple. She moaned for him, her small little mewls only edging him on more. So he continued to tease her, biting, sucking, rolling the small nub between his teeth and giving it a soft tug. Anything to get her to make those delicious sounds again.

All of his ministrations were causing a deep intimate pull between her legs, everything he did to her; all of the sucking, stroking, biting. It was making her wetter and wetter.

"Krieg…I-I can't." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, arching her body up into his touch. She was so turned on she didn't know what to do. _**Close. She is so close…give her what she wants.**_ So the voice had said, so shall he do. He could smell her scent filling the air, the delicious smell of her arousal; he wanted to fucking drown in it. He wanted to bring her pleasure.

He could feel himself straining, pounding with a restless need against his pants. He sunk his teeth into her plump breast, reveling in the way she felt in his mouth. They were big enough to fill his hands. Maya, his little Siren, she was perfect, an ethereal goddess. And he would take the utmost pleasure in claiming her as **his**.

His hand slipped between her legs, prying them apart he could feel her juices. They coated her inner thighs, making the creamy flesh slick with her fluid.

She felt him explore between her legs, her most intimate parts as a deep shudder rocked her entire body." Yes, yes please. "Maya whined out to him.

 _ **She's so wet…so soft…warm…**_ His fingers brushed over the most sensitive part of her, and he dragged the moan from her lips. The euphoric sound of her moans pushed him further as he continued to rub the swollen nub. She was going to cum, and he was going to be the one to bring her that pleasure.

"Don't stop…Krieg…Krieg…" His name was her mantra; over and over again she said his name. She really was at a loss of words, because nothing sounded like the right thing to say. Maya was so unsure of how much more of this she could take and it was killing her. She was going to die, she was sure she was, a deliciously slow death.

The sound of his name leaving her mouth in such a hot little moan did wonders for him. He had her right where he wanted her; begging for him, begging to be ruined, and begging for a release that only he could give her.

He stopped his movements; she was relieved but also somewhat disappointed. Soon he was pushing his finger into her," Krieg!" She all but shrieked out his name, but he wrapped his free arm around her to hold her hips to him, plunging his finger deeper.

 _ **So tight. So wet.**_ " _ **You make the prettiest noise.**_ " He groaned against her flesh, pulling his finger out, only to slowly sink it back inside of her, deeper. She wrapped perfectly around his finger and he almost choked on his breath, he wanted to bury himself deep inside her.

The little Siren was moaning her praise for him each time he slipped his digit back inside of her, she was coming undone and she loved it. Maya's breath was becoming shallow, breathing in fast, soft pants. She felt his thick finger inside of her, stroking over just the right spot; over and over again.

He pulled his finger out slowly, causing her to cry out to him, and at an almost agonizingly slower pace he entered her again. Krieg started to thrust gently into her, at the same pace. Her sweet essence was pouring over his fingers. He added a second finger, stretching her.

She was lost, so lost in this utopia of pleasure; it was like living in a fantasy. She was in such a daze she didn't notice his hand sliding up her spine or his fingers knotting in her hair. " _ **LOOK AT ME!**_ " His voice roared out against the walls echoing, he yanked her head up making sure their eyes locked; Gray on brown.

Krieg wanted her to look at him; he wanted to look into her eyes as he brought her this pleasure. To see her orgasm wash over her though her very eyes, he wanted her to know who exactly was able to bring such a mighty siren to act like a panting cat in heat.

He started to stroke a little quicker, his thumb rolling over the swollen little nub; Maya did her best to keep her eyes on him. Her teeth gnawed at her lower lip as she felt the pressure building up inside of her. She let out a loud shriek of a moan, her hands reaching for his broad shoulders as she dug her nails into the coarse skin.

Krieg felt her tighten around his fingers, her hot essence gushing onto his hand as her frail body spasm out of control. He watched as those stormy eyes of hers grew darker as she came. Those pink lips were swollen, and parted; she was covered in a sheen of sweat.

" **Such a beautiful symphony of feelings…my operatic diva of flesh and steel!"**

She watched as he pulled his hand out from between her legs, his eyes glanced over the juices that coated his fingers. Krieg began to lick it off. Maya's breath hitched in her throat as she watched him perform such an erotic act.

Immediately he was on her, licking the beads of sweat that rolled down her succulent flesh. _**So good, she tastes so good…**_ He wrapped a strong arm around her waist as he hoisted her up against the wall, letting her legs wrap around his waist. She let her hands rest at his shoulders.

He licked up the base of her throat, to her jaw, until he felt her breath against his lips. Slowly he slid his tongue over her lower lip, coaxing her into giving him access.

They locked in a heated kiss, both battling for dominance over the other until, but Maya was too out matched to win against this Psycho. He moved his other hand down her side, caressing every inch of bare skin she had to offer. He wasted no time in freeing himself from the prison that was his pants.

He thrust his hips up in one fluid motion, at an inhuman speed he moved both hands to her hips and firmly grasped them. Krieg had his little Siren crashing down on him so quickly it took her a few seconds to realize what had happened.

This sudden realization had her shrieking, she felt herself being stretched so forcefully that she had almost stopped breathing. The girth of him throbbed inside of her, stretching her even further than she already was. She was stretched to the max, and it was deliciously painful.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, he was trying to let her adjust to the size of him, but Maya was digging her nails into his chest, heaving a heavy breath" No, more. I like the pain. Just go…just fuck me." She was stretched to her limit, almost painfully so. She could feel every thick inch of him throbbing inside of her, and it only made her soaked.

It was all the encouragement he needed; his lips formed a smirk, giving his little minx a toothy grin. **_So she likes it to hurt, eh?_** Oh he could make it hurt. He was after all…a Psycho." **I'll give you something to cry about!** " He sounded dark, his words were lined with danger, but it held a promise. He would give her all the pain he was capable of giving.

His hands grabbed onto her tiny waist once more as he lifted her up, slamming her back onto his rigid length. It had sunk even deeper into her hot sheath, making both moan out. Being buried inside of a living body was nothing new for Krieg, but she was different. Her walls were like hot silk that fit around him like a glove. It was enough to break his control.

Krieg dug his nails into her bruised flesh, locking those perfect hips in place as he started to thrust up into her. He leaned up away from her, standing up straight as he slammed her back into the wall and began pounding into her. It had Maya at the verge of screaming from the staggering sensations ripping through her frame with each hard, deep stroke.

" F-fuck…just like that. More. More. **I want more!** " The little Siren had been pushed over the edge, her hands reached his back and she took an almost sadistic pleasure in raking her nails over his shoulders. She dug them in so fiercely that he started to bleed, but he never minded, the pain only made fucking her that much better.

She sunk her teeth into the junction where his should and his neck joined to keep from screaming, Maya was on the border of feeling like she would be ripped apart if he got any bigger and feeling like she would die of complete sensory overload if he didn't stop. Of course she knew Krieg wouldn't stop, he was too far gone to do a thing like that.

 _ **So good, too good…**_ The voice inside his head said what he couldn't. Krieg couldn't get enough of her, if he could bury himself any deeper inside of her he damn well would. He groaned out as he listened to her, as he felt the way she marred up his body. Out of all the battle scars he had, these would be the best he received. The way she begged was exquisite, he preferred her begging. He loved the way she sounded when she begged to be fucked, begged to be ruined, and taken like a cheap whore.

He continued his onslaught, pounding into her tight, wet heat ruthlessly, making her squeal and cry out to him." **You're gonna scream!** " He wasn't stating the obvious; he was telling her in his own way that he wanted her to scream – to scream for him.

Maya felt herself tensing around him as each forceful thrust brought her higher and higher to the brink of orgasm." Oh fuck, Krieg," She buried her head into his neck the moment she screamed his name; he was making her feeling things unlike anything she had ever felt. Heat pooled in her belly, tightly coiling building up tremendous pressure inside of her, it was waiting to explode." Krieg!" She all but embedded her nails into his flesh, her legs tightly locked around his waist as she squealed out his name, no longer able to hold on any longer. The world exploded around her, and her orgasm washed over her entire being.

He felt her tense, but on instinct he kept going sinking deeper into her, all the while she was groaning against her hot skin. Gods, the way she felt was utterly amazing; her walls clenched tightly and spasm wildly around his throbbing member. His stride never let up, he continued to sink each thick inch into her, riding out her orgasm until hers became his. He growled his release as he shot into her again and again; he coated her insides with his hot cum.

Almost instantly he held her, the aftershocks of orgasm rocking through the both of them, slowly his brain began to work again. He was buried to the hilt inside of her, a hand holding her hip and the other slowly running up her spine as he held her against his frame." **I LIKE this part…** "

Maya felt so weak, but she managed to chuckle softly when she heard him speak." So do I big guy, so do I."


End file.
